MASH
by MarvelousThings07
Summary: "Every thirteen-year-old girl in the universe plays MASH. Alderaanean princesses are no exception." What if Leia and Winter played MASH, and it actually ended up being right? Sort of Han x Leia and Winter x Tycho.


Author's Note: Wow, this is my first fanfic in like four years! Crazy! Anyway, this idea came to me one night during a conversation I was having with some friends about middle school. When I was in seventh grade, we used to play MASH every day. And I thought, why can't Star Wars characters play this silly adolescent game? And what if it turned out to be true for once? The result is this silly little fic, written in about 20 minutes at like 1 am. It's not really that good, but I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. That's George Lucas' job.

M.A.S.H.

_Every thirteen-year-old girl in the universe plays MASH. Alderaanean princesses are no exception ._

"Come on Winter, tell me my future!" The thirteen-year-old princess leaned forward, attempting to see the paper in her best friend's hands. On it was written the results to a game of MASH, the ultimate predictor of a girl's future, the game that revealed who you would marry, where you would live, how many children you were going to have, and what you were going to do for a living. Every girl in the universe found out her future by playing MASH, even Alderaanean princesses and their best friends.

"Wait just a second, Leia, I have to cross off one more thing…" The other girl counted silently to herself for a few seconds. "Okay, done!" Winter announced triumphantly as she crossed out the word Hapes under the planet category on the paper.

"Hopefully my future will be more interesting than yours," Leia said. The results to Winter's game had revealed that she was going to marry a pilot from Alderaan, which both girls had agreed was rather boring. The fact that the game revealed that Winter would have a career as a spy (in the Rebellion, of course) had been the one bright spot in her future, as far as both girls could tell. But now it was time to see what Leia's future held.

"Oh, it is MUCH more interesting than mine," Winter replied. She smoothed a lock of her white-blonde hair behind her ear and began to read. "According to the all-knowing gods of MASH, you, Princess Leia Organa, shall have a career as a politician. You will live in an apartment on Coruscant and have three children." "That's all fine and good, Winter, but all completely boring and predictable. You said my future was more fun than yours." "Oh, it gets much better Leia, believe me. I haven't gotten to describe your husband yet. Okay, let's see. You'll marry a smuggler from Corellia who flies an old junked-up Corellian freighter. Oh yeah, and he has a Wookiee sidekick."

Leia stared at Winter incredulously for a few seconds, and then both girls erupted into laughter. "A smuggler with a Wookiee sidekick! That's great!" Leia exclaimed. "And here I was thinking the MASH gods were going to hook you up with a Hapan prince or something," Winter replied. "I bet you he won his piece of junk freighter in a sabacc game," Leia said with mock seriousness, "and he thinks it's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy." "It probably like made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs or something," Winter volunteered, sounding equally serious. With that both girls started giggling again. "Yeah, like any of that will ever happen," Leia said. "This is all true, you know," Winter said, her voice serious, but her face breaking into a grin. "The MASH gods never lie."

"Of course they don't," the princess replied, grabbing the paper out of her friend's hands and looking at it for a few seconds before crumpling it up and tossing into a nearby wastebasket. She looked over at the chronometer on the nightstand. "We should probably go to bed now. I doubt my father would be very happy if he knew we were still up at 2 in the morning." The girls went to bed and went on with their lives, eventually forgetting about the results of a round of a silly adolescent game. But sometimes, the MASH gods get things right.


End file.
